


The Great Game -  A missing scene

by Luscinnia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, The Great Game, Yarders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscinnia/pseuds/Luscinnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Lestrade had been left in the dark and how police officers pass the time in between cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Game -  A missing scene

Sherlock had left Lestrade in the dark on more than just one occasion.  
It became some sort of running gag among the colleagues of the homicide division, even despite the fact if they liked the Consulting Detective or not. Making fun of your superior always benefitted the communitiy spirit.

Lestrade had been in a rather grumpy mood this morning and it shouldn’t get any better.  
The place where they tracked the car down was cold and wet and the closeness to the water didn’t improve the climate. Lestrade was constantly freezing due to the creeping cold.

 

The lack of sleep and coffee didn’t do anything to improve his mood and he found a little comfort in bossing Sally Donovan around: ‘Get the blood samples, send them to the lab, do as Sherlock said’ and in the end he didn’t even speak to her but stared at her long enough till she made an impatient noise and sauntered off.

He had bad days. And then he had extremely bad days.  
This was one of the latter.

He had been delighted when they were able to track down the car Ian Monkford rented so quickly. For him the case was rather clear with the amount of blood they found in the inside of the car. The tests just confirmed it was indeed the blood of Monkford and Lestrade allowed himself to have hopes for an early evening off. But no.

The time Sherlock used to pay Janus Cars a visit, Lestrade supervised the car being brought to one of the Met’s storehouses where he later met Sherlock and John again.  
By then Lestrade had been stressed out with inept colleagues, a very unpleasant call from his wife and he had got into a quarrel with Sally Donovan which started when he kindly asked her to refrain from calling Sherlock “Freak” everytime she had to address him.

When it came to this she was a hopeless case and on top of it all, Lestrade could feel a headache approaching.  
Donovan didn’t speak to him afterwards and just threw evil glares in his general direction.  
It was more suffering through than actual attentive listening when Sherlock explained the case of Ian Monkford’s actual not-death to John and him.  
Lestrade wondered how John was able to get along with the self-proclaimed Consulting Detective the whole day. Literally the whole day since they decided to share a flat.  
He would be driven mad by the end of just one day.

“I’m on fire!”, Sherlock exclaimed on his way out. He was in a fantastic mood and Lestrade was left scowling.  
And from one second to the other in complete darkness.

“Hello? Boys?”, he asked after a moment and got no reply.  
Lestrade was actually not overly afraid of the dark and he felt relatively safe in the storehouse, knowing that Donovan must be around… Donovan.

“Very funny. You can switch the light back on now. I got it.”, he explained to the pitch black nothingness in front of him.  
“Donovan… please.”  
Nothing.

Eventually he fished for his torch in the pocket of his coat and made his way outside again.  
This was calling for a revenge and he was an expert when it came to office pranks. Donovan made a bad choice with Lestrade as her opponent.

It was the start of a very long ongoing battle that involved mustard filled doughnuts, salt instead of sugar in the coffee, an entire clan of mice in some desk drawers and loosened screws of swivel chairs.

Afterwards hardly anyone was able to recall the beginning of this little prank-battle but the entire division was very intrigued by the betting system DI Dimmock came up with.


End file.
